i'm under your skies (i'm caught in your eyes)
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya Kei Tsukishima berpikir: betapa beruntungnya ia, karena Yamaguchi kini bukanlah milik siapapun selain dirinya. [Tsukki/Yama]


.

.

 **i'm under your skies (i'm caught in your eyes)**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Rasanya sedikit mencemaskan: fakta bahwa ia sengaja tidak tidur hanya demi menunggu pukul dua belas malam tiba—juga fakta bahwa ia sedang bertingkah seperti seseorang yang bukan dirinya, karena menganggap hari ulang tahun sebagai okasi yang cukup spesial untuk, katakanlah, _dirayakan_. Ya, dalam hitungan menit umurnya akan bertambah, ia akan satu langkah lebih dekat dari kedewasaan, tetapi Kei merasa mentalnya tumbuh ke arah yang salah. Apa yang spesial dari hari ulang tahun? Mengapa ia mengantisipasinya bagai seorang bocah lima tahun yang menunggu Santa Klaus meluncur turun dari cerobong asap? Kelopak matanya terasa berat ketika ia menatap pendar cahaya yang datang dari layar ponsel, sementara lampu dalam kamarnya telah dipadamkan sejak satu jam lalu.

Kini pukul 23.58. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia membenamkan ponselnya ke balik bantal, namun lima detik kemudian ia meraihnya lagi, ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. Angka delapan yang terpantul di layar kini seolah mengejeknya, mengatakan bahwa, ya, _kau_ memang bersikap konyol, benar-benar _sangat mencemaskan_. Berhenti bersikap seperti remaja perempuan yang gemar melebih-lebihkan banyak hal. _Tidak ada_ yang patut ditunggu-tunggu dari pukul dua belas malam, bukan? Mungkin, tahun ini _orang itu_ lupa—besar kemungkinan _ia_ lupa, karena kau sendiri pun tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi orang yang ia favoritkan. Lagipula umurmu bertambah, dan umur _nya_ juga; _ia_ mungkin sudah meninggalkan ritual kekanakan kalian, untuk menelepon tepat pukul dua belas malam setiap salah satu dari kalian berulang tahun. Sekali lagi Kei menghembuskan napas keras-keras, ponselnya dilemparkan dengan setengah-hati pada sisi lain tempat tidurnya selagi bibirnya merapat. Ia larut begitu lama dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia lupa dengan hitungan mundurnya.

Dengan enggan Kei memejamkan mata, separuh wajahnya bersandar di sisi bantal. Ia menduga sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lebih sedikit. Mungkin Yamaguchi memang lupa, dan Kei harus cepat-cepat tidur jika tidak ingin ketinggalan latihan pagi esok hari—

Maka, detak jantungnya melompati satu hitungan ketika mendadak ponselnya bergetar. Kei buru-buru meraih ponsel, ibu jarinya terpeleset di layar, gagal untuk menerima panggilan telepon itu di upaya pertama ketika ia membaca nama yang tertera di permukaan layar. Lantas ia mendapati dirinya terduduk di tempat tidur, punggungnya menegak ketika ia mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

Ia sempat melihat jam ponselnya, sebelum itu. Pukul dua belas tepat sekarang.

"Kau membangunkanku." Ia menggumamkan kebohongan itu dengan datar, dengan sedikit senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Yamagu—"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, TSUKKI!"

Seruan itu bukanlah tanggapan yang berada di luar dugaannya, tetapi tetap membuat ia mendengus. Separuh kesal, separuh senang. Biarlah Yamaguchi sendiri yang menentukan mana emosi yang lebih dominan.

"..kau berisik, Yamaguchi."

Seringai tipisnya bertahan di wajah, selagi Kei menyandarkan punggung pada rangka kayu tempat tidurnya. Sejenak ia mengamati cahaya lampu koridor yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, mendengarkan keheningan yang bersemayam di baliknya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tertidur sejak pukul sepuluh, sementara tak ada tanda-tanda Akiteru telah pulang. Pergi ke mana kakaknya hingga selarut ini? Mungkin memanfaatkan jatah liburan akhir pekannya yang tinggal satu hari dengan bertemu kawan-kawan kuliahnya, entahlah.

"Maaf, Tsukki!" Ia bisa mendengar senyuman dalam tukasan Yamaguchi di balik sambungan telepon. "Tapi, ini hari ulang tahunmu! Duapuluh tujuh September!"

"Aku tahu."

"U-Um, apa kau sudah tidur? Aku—hei! Aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

"Kau melakukannya setiap tahun. Percuma saja jika aku melarangmu, kan?" Setelah tukasan Kei, mereka berbagi tawa selama beberapa detik. Ponselnya mulai terasa hangat di telinga. " _Kau_ yang harusnya tidak tidur terlalu larut."

"Mm. Penerbanganku besok jam sembilan pagi. _Terlalu pagi,_ Tsukki." Yamaguchi mengeluh, kendati keriangan itu tak serta-merta menghilang dari suaranya. "Tapi aku bawa banyak oleh-oleh. Ada Kit-Kat edisi terbatas yang hanya dijual di Kyoto! Keren, kan?"

Kei mengangkat alis. "Rasa?"

Yamaguchi tertawa. "Matcha. Sayangnya, tidak ada rasa _strawberry-shortcake_ , Tsukki."

Rasa hangat menyebar di pipinya, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengakui itu. "Aku tidak terobsesi dengan _shortcake_ , bodoh."

"Benarkah?"

Kei mengabaikan ledekan dalam suara Yamaguchi. "…lalu, kau beli apa lagi?"

" _Senju senbei, London-yaki, konpeito_ … ah, aku beli _konpeito_ rasa stroberi untukmu! Lalu—uh, masih ada lagi, sepertinya. Aku lupa. Kau tahu sendiri, _okaasan_ selalu kalap waktu sedang berbelanja."

"Mungkin _kau_ yang tanpa sadar merampok toko-toko di sana."

"…Tsukki!"

Kali ini, giliran Kei yang terkekeh. Kantuknya terasa memudar dari kelopak mata dan setelahnya ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi kedua kakinya yang sedang bersila. Dingin. Musim gugur mendatangi kota dalam bentuk terpaan angin dingin dan langit mendung yang bertahan hingga berhari-hari. Hujan mendominasi malam selama paling tidak tiga hari sekali, gerimis yang turun dengan malas namun berkepanjangan, seperti yang terjadi semenjak pukul sembilan tadi. Tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa wajahnya masih memanas, bahwa sesuatu terasa menyebarkan kehangatan di antara rongga dadanya tiap kali ia mendengar Yamaguchi Tadashi bersuara.

Ini masih baru bagi Kei, bagi _mereka_. Belum genap satu bulan sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada si pemuda di balik saluran telepon, tepat ketika ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi—ketika ia pada akhirnya menganggap ' _untuk bertahan, kau harus berani melepaskan_ ' sebagai teori yang tak terlalu tepat. Untuk apa ia melepaskan sesuatu— _seseorang_ yang tak bosan-bosannya menolerir segala kegetiran serta keegoisan yang selama ini meluncur dari lidahnya? Kei tidak bodoh; waktu berlalu dan ia _belajar_. Meski perlahan-lahan, ia mulai tahu cara yang benar untuk menghargai, untuk menyayangi.

Ah. Kei tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi mungkin ia _memang_ sedang bersikap seperti remaja kasmaran yang selama ini selalu ia hina dengan cibiran serta picingan mata masam. Memalukan sekali. Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin memberi picingan mata penuh penghinaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Dan, um, Tsukki…?"

"…ya?" Kei mengerjap, menegakkan punggung, baru menyadari semenjak tadi ia membisu.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa memberimu kado tepat waktu. Tidak apa-apa?" Yamaguchi bergumam, suaranya dilekati rasa bersalah. "Orangtuaku selalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar kota di saat yang tidak tepat. Maaf."

Sesaat detik terasa melambat, berhenti, lalu mendadak meledak dan menciptakan berbagai pemahaman baru untuk Kei. Matanya memicing ketika ia sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa mengingat cara untuk _tidak_ menyayangi Yamaguchi Tadashi. _Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyayangi orang ini?_ Kei menekankan ponsel ke telinga, satu tangannya yang lain menutupi separuh muka, berusaha mendinginkan kulit wajah yang kembali terasa terpanggang. Ketika ia sadar ia belum menjawab, ia berdeham, bersyukur bahwa ia belum menanggapi dengan kalimat yang terdengar memalukan.

"Bukan masalah." Ia turut bergumam, suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari yang ia rencanakan. Ia tidak tahu ia bisa berbicara menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu. Ini benar-benar konyol. "Lagipula aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Yamaguchi."

"…tetap saja."

" _Konpeito_ itu… bisa kau hitung sebagai hadiah, kan."

"Harganya hanya dua ratus yen, Tsukki! Mana mungkin aku memberi hadiah semurah itu untukmu?"

Di luar keinginannya, Kei tertawa. Ia ingat dengan _headphone_ Somy yang dihadiahkan Yamaguchi dua tahun lalu, jenis yang terlalu mahal untuk diberikan pada seorang sahabat. "Yamaguchi- _san_ bisa marah kalau kau menghabiskan semua uang jajanmu cuma untuk hadiah ulang tahun."

"T-Tidak apa-apa, kan? Itu untukmu. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan si pemuda menyeberang dari sambungan telepon, mengusir cuaca dingin di sekitarnya lewat cara yang begitu ajaib, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kei Tsukishima berpikir: betapa beruntungnya ia, karena Yamaguchi kini bukanlah milik siapapun selain dirinya. Persetan dengan ' _untuk bertahan, kau harus berani melepaskan_ '. Ia bersyukur ia tidak melepaskan pemuda ini. Kei kemudian menelan ludah, sebelah lengannya lalu terulur untuk menaruh sebuah bantal di pangkuan.

 _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali_.

"…aku merindukanmu." Di bawah napasnya, ia berujar. Pelan, canggung, tetapi penuh pertimbangan.

"E-Eh?"

Dan untuk sedetik yang singkat Kei berharap suara hujan menelan kata-katanya, menyamarkan melankoli yang tercantum tanpa sengaja di sana, tetapi gerimis di luar jendela tak lebih dari rinai-rinai yang jatuh dengan lembut dan teredam di balik kaca. Terdengar seolah sedang meledeknya. Ia tertunduk. Kini sebagian wajahnya terbenam dalam bantal di pangkuan. Betapa bodoh dan memalukannya ia, tetapi ia tidak ingin meralat apapun. "Aku merindukanmu."

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengulang kata-katanya, sedikit lebih tegas kendati sedatar biasanya, merasa baru saja melakukan pencapaian karena ia tidak terbata sedikit pun.

Dan tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari balik sambungan. Kei menunggu, berharap mendengar Yamaguchi melisankan keterkejutannya sekali lagi atau mengatakan _apapun_ agar atmosfer aneh di antara mereka bisa segera terusir, tetapi Yamaguchi terdiam lama sekali. Ia sempat mengira sambungannya terputus akibat sinyal yang tak stabil, namun meski samar ia bisa mendengar suara-suara di latar belakang: derit kayu yang diiringi bunyi langkah kaki. Agak bergegas. Mungkin orangtua Yamaguchi memanggilnya? Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tangannya kini meremas permukaan seprai hingga sedikit kusut.

"Yamaguchi?" Ia bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat, keningnya berkerut dalam.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Begitu sulit untuk merangkai semua detail itu ke dalam satu kalimat koheren karena ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa memercayai apa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Cahaya dari koridor merembes masuk, sedikit menyilaukan untuk pandangan matanya, menerangi fitur tubuh Yamaguchi Tadashi lewat cara yang sedikit dramatis untuk matanya. Ujung rambut si pemuda menitikkan tetes air hujan. Jaketnya tebal dan agak kebesaran, kaus kaki bermotif bintang melapisi kakinya, mengintip dari balik jins warna biru pudar, terlihat lusuh karena ia tahu Yamaguchi mempertahankannya sejak kelas 1 SMP. Kei tertegun, tangannya yang menggenggam telepon diturunkan ke pangkuan. Ini terasa surealis, seolah ia sedari tadi terjebak di dalam mimpi dan baru menyadarinya sekarang. Karena, _**bagaimana mungkin**_ Yamaguchi bisa berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya? Pemuda itu semestinya ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari Miyagi. Penerbangan pulangnya adalah besok, pada pukul _**sembilan pagi**_ …

Laju pikirannya disela oleh bobot tubuh seseorang yang tahu-tahu menerjangnya. Dua lengan kurus melingkar di sekeliling lehernya, memeluk begitu erat. Ada wangi familiar yang menyertai, hangat tubuh si pemuda terasa akrab sekaligus asing seolah semua ini hanya imajinasi Kei semata. Ia terdorong mundur sedikit ketika Yamaguchi memeluknya. Ponselnya terlupakan di sisi tempat tidur, sementara lengannya kaku di masing-masing sisi tubuh.

Dalam keterpanaannya, Kei melupakan cara untuk bernapas dengan benar.

"Yamaguchi?" Ia bertanya, suaranya adalah bisikan tak yakin tepat di samping telinga si _pinch server_.

"Bodoh." Yamaguchi turut berbisik di telinganya; napasnya terasa hangat dan menggelitik. Kei hampir-hampir percaya bahwa ia _bukan_ sedang bermimpi sekarang. "Aku hanya pergi dua hari, kan, Tsukki." Yamaguchi mengeratkan pelukan, ujung hidung pemuda itu bersandar ke ceruk lehernya. Terasa sangat nyata. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Saat Kei melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Yamaguchi Tadashi, ketika hangat tubuh mereka bertemu di antara rengkuhan erat itu, rasanya semakin mudah untuk menyingkirkan seluruh gagasan bahwa ia sedang berimajinasi.

"… _Bodoh_." Kei mengimitasi nada bicara Yamaguchi sebelum ini, belum pulih dari ketertegunan. "Kau berbohong. Penerbangan pukul _sembilan pagi_?"

"Maaf, Tsukki." Yamaguchi tertawa. "Aku memang berbohong."

"Dan kau bisa masuk ke rumahku selarut ini karena—"

"Akiteru- _kun_."

"…"

Sudah ia duga. _Tentu saja, Akiteru_. Mendadak Kei teringat dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Akiteru beberapa jam lalu; saat makan malam Akiteru tak henti-hentinya melirik jam dinding, kemudian buru-buru melesat pergi keluar rumah pada pukul sembilan malam. Mungkin menjemput Yamaguchi? Bersamaan dengan pemahaman itu Kei merengut, tetapi pelukannya tak melonggar, dan lewat satu gerakan mudah ia membawa Yamaguchi ke pangkuannya perlahan. Apa _kau_ akan tertawa, jika ia mengakui bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan sejak berpacaran?

"Dan penerbanganmu?"

"Kami sampai di bandara kota sebelah jam sembilan malam, lalu naik kereta. Akiteru- _kun_ menjemputku di stasiun."

"…Kenapa _niichan_ harus menjemputmu."

Yamaguchi tertawa lepas. "Kau kedengaran _marah sekali_ , sungguh. Maaf, Tsukki! Aku dan Akiteru- _kun_ … um, mampir sebentar ke toko kue. Pemiliknya teman Akiteru- _kun_ , dan kami sudah memesan kuenya sejak satu minggu lalu." Perlahan, Yamaguchi melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Kei, lantas menegakkan punggung. Mata mereka kini bertatapan. Satu tangan Yamaguchi menangkup pipi Kei, terasa dingin, begitu kontras dengan senyum si pemuda yang terulas hangat. Rasanya ia ingin menyingkirkan telapak tangan Yamaguchi dari wajahnya—ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi menyadari pipinya sedang memanas sekarang.

"Kue?" Kei bertanya, suaranya rendah, sebab jarak di antara bibir mereka tak lebih dari satu hembusan napas.

Cengiran Yamaguchi terlihat sedikit malu dan Kei bisa melihat rona merah mulai mewarnai pipi pemuda itu. " _Strawberry short-cake_. Kau pasti sudah menduganya kan, Tsukki?"

 _Kalian berlebihan—tidak ada yang spesial dari hari ulang tahun, ia tidak membutuhkan perlakuan khusus seperti ini, dan kapan kalian bisa berhenti bersikap bodoh? Karena ini kekanakan sekali_. Ia berusaha memikirkan sekian variasi tanggapan untuk segala upaya Yamaguchi dan Akiteru, _apapun_ yang akan terdengar masam dan menyebalkan, tetapi tak ada satupun yang terlisankan. Kepalanya tahu-tahu terasa ringan dan kosong. Di antara keremangan kamarnya Kei Tsukishima merapatkan bibir, menahan diri agar tak tersenyum sebab kini gelembung perasaan senang di dalam dirinya beranak-pinak dengan cepat, terasa hangat, mengalahkan segalanya.

"Mm." Ia mengangguk, mempererat pelukan pada pinggang si pemuda. "Kau _selalu_ mudah diduga."

"Itu pujian atau ejekan?" Yamaguchi tertawa pelan, menyapukan ibu jari pada pipi Kei, kendati dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu menurunkan tangan. Merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya, Yamaguchi mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil—seplastik _konpeito_ berwarna merah muda.

"…hadiahku benar-benar cuma itu?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sempat membeli apa-apa." Yamaguchi tersenyum tipis ketika membuka bungkusan tersebut, tangannya meraih sebutir _konpeito_ —permen kecil berbentuk bintang yang kini didekatkan pada ujung bibir Kei. "Tapi aku pasti akan memberimu kado sungguhan, Tsukki. Omong-omong, permennya enak sekali, kau harus coba! Aaa…?"

"…"

Jedanya canggung, terutama untuk dirinya. Kei berlama-lama menatap sebutir permen yang disodorkan padanya selagi dua alisnya bertaut—dan dalam hatinya ia merutuk, tentang _mengapa_ wajahnya mudah sekali memerah. "…aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

 _Tidak perlu disuapi_. Namun toh, alih-alih menggerutu ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat, menerima suapan permen itu tanpa berkata-kata. Kei menghindari tatapan Yamaguchi, rasa manis permen terasa meleleh di antara giginya kala ia menatap bahu pemuda dalam rengkuhannya.

Pukul dua belas lewat entah-berapa-menit. Hujan masih berdendang di luar jendela, suara kemeresak daun berpadu dengan angin kencang yang menderu sesekali. Kala ia menolehkan kepala, ia melihat Yamaguchi tersenyum; hangat, dengan lesung pipit samar yang menciptakan garis lembut di satu pipinya.

"Aku senang." Ia tak tahu apa Yamaguchi mendengarnya, karena pengakuan itu lebih persis bisikan. Kei mengepalkan tangan, jemarinya mencengkeram kain jaket Yamaguchi. "… _sangat_. Uh. Terima kasih."

"A-ah, um—sama-sama? Aku juga—aku juga… senang." Ia bisa melihat Yamaguchi memilin satu permen _konpeito_ di telapak tangan, sementara lengan satunya balas merengkuh pinggang Kei. "Apa aku orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu…?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah." Entah sejak detik yang mana, mereka sama-sama berbicara dalam bisikan ragu, dengan wajah yang sama-sama berwarna semerah tomat, kendati senyum Yamaguchi jelas-jelas jauh lebih lebar dari senyum tipis Kei. Dengan berseri-seri pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya yang masih menggenggam konpeito, mengepit sebutir permen berbentuk bintang itu di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Ketika aku membeli permen ini, aku teringat denganmu."

Dan, sungguh, rupanya memang hanya butuh satu kalimat untuk membuatnya mendekat, jemari terulur untuk menangkup sisi wajah Yamaguchi Tadashi, tepat ketika pemuda itu baru saja menggigit _konpeito_ yang semenjak tadi dimainkan di tangan.

Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Kei bisa merasakan bagian ujung permen itu di bibirnya, membuat ia memejamkan mata seraya mendengus geli—betapa ini merupakan momen yang ganjil untuk sebuah _ciuman pertama_ , ia pikir. Tangan Yamaguchi mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kei—dan ciuman itu dimulai dengan ringan, ujung hidung bersentuhan, membuat ia sedikit memiringkan kepala. Dengan segera Kei tahu bahwa ini memang yang _pertama kalinya_ bagi mereka—ciuman itu canggung dan ragu, setiap gerakan dimulai dengan hati-hati seolah satu kesalahan saja bisa berakibat fatal, tetapi ia tahu bahwa lama-kelamaan ia akan terbiasa. Ketika Kei merasakan Yamaguchi tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, ia merengkuh punggung Yamaguchi hingga pemuda itu semakin merapat dengannya. Ciuman mereka berlanjut, semakin dalam, rasanya seperti stroberi.

Setelah ini mungkin mereka akan sedikit kehabisan napas, karena tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak mengakhiri ciuman. Namun siapa yang peduli dengan kemungkinan itu? Tidak ada. _Semua ini_ terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan—hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik bagi Kei Tsukishima.

("Tsukki…?" Yamaguchi bergumam lirih—ketika bibirnya bergerak, Kei nyaris bisa _merasakan_ kata-kata pemuda itu di bibirnya sendiri. Jarak mereka masih sedekat sebelumnya; hembusan napas Yamaguchi terasa menggelitik wajah Kei.

"Hm?"

"Akiteru- _kun_ menunggu di ruang makan. Kau masih ingat dengan kuemu, kan? Um, makanya, lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang—"

Yamaguchi tak sempat merampungkan kalimatnya karena Kei tahu-tahu menunduk untuk memberi satu kecupan lagi pada bibir si pemuda, lantas menyeringai tipis ketika ciuman itu berakhir.

"…persetan dengan _niichan_.")

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n:** Selamat ulang tahun, Tsukishima Kei! Ehehe, aslinya saya bikin fic ini ngebut banget supaya bisa dipost pas tanggal 27, jadi tolong maafkan keabalannya ya, minna-san :') terima kasih telah membaca, ditunggu lho komentar/kritik/sarannya~ (dan doain saya bisa ikutan Tsukkiyama parade juga ya, kemungkinan besar baru bisa ikut pas prompt minggu ke-2 sih, uhuhu.)


End file.
